Pour mon Divertissement
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Yû et Lavi vivent quelque chose de très fort, et voici leur première fois… Lemon, doux et tendre, mais citronné quand même. OS Lavyû / Adam Lambert : For you Entertainment.


Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Me revoilà avec un OS Lavyû sur la chanson «For you Entertainment» D'Adam Lambert (chanson magnifique, sois disant passant). Il y en aura quelques parties de cette musique ! x)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement à moi ! x)

Résumé : Yû et Lavi vivent quelque chose de très fort, et voici leur première fois… Lemon, doux et tendre, mais citronné quand même. OS Lavyû / Adam Lambert : For you Entertainment.

Paroles en _Italique_ : paroles en anglais

Paroles en **Gras** : traduction.

Pour mon divertissement.

_So__hot__out__the__box__  
><em>_Can__we__pick__up__the__pace__  
><em>_Turn__it__up,_

_Heat__it__up_

**Tellement****chaud****  
><strong>**Sortons****de****cette****boîte****  
><strong>**Peut-on****faire****le****pas****?****  
><strong>**Monte****le****son,****Réchauffe-le****  
><strong>

Lavi posa délicatement le japonais sur le lit. Un sourire étira ses lèvres rosées qui furent très vite prisent d'assaut par celles de son vis-à-vis. Par manque d'air, le rouquin rompit le baiser, pour passer tendrement ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de son futur-amant. La chaleur de la pièce monta d'un cran lorsque Lavi défit la chemise blanche de l'homme sous lui.

_I__need__to__be__entertained__  
><em>_Push__the__limit,_

_Are__you__with__it,_

_Baby,__don__'__t__be__afraid__  
><em>_Imma__hurt__you__real__good__baby_

**J'ai****besoin****d'être****diverti****  
><strong>**Repousse****la****limite****  
><strong>**Es-tu****prêt****?****  
><strong>**Chéri,****ne****sois****pas****effrayé****  
><strong>**Le****mal****que****je****te****ferai****te****fera****aussi****du****bien,****chéri**

Quand à lui, Yû n'en menait pas large. La sensation des mains de Lavi sur son corps le rendait fou, et la seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant était le rouquin. Finalement, ce dernier plongea ses mains sur la chemise du kendoka pour la lui enlever sensuellement. Son propre t-shirt, et le caleçon de Yû passèrent pas dessus la commode, atterrissant sur la chaise. Les deux seuls témoins de ses ébats amoureux.

Appréhendant la suite, Yû quémanda un baiser, tendu. Il est vrai que cette nuit allait être sa première fois… Lavi le rassura doucement en lui offrant un baiser gorger d'amour. Les deux hommes finirent nus en quelques secondes, alors que leurs corps se frottaient tendrement. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient sans se toucher véritablement, comme si ils cherchaient juste un contact rassurant.

_Let__'__s__go,_

_It__'__s__my__show,_

_Baby, do what I say  
>Don't trip off the glitz that <em>

_I__'__m__gonna__display_

**Allons-y****  
><strong>**C'est****mon****spectacle****  
><strong>**Chéri,****fais****ce****que****je****dis****  
><strong>**Ne****trébuche****pas****sur****les****paillettes****  
><strong>**Que****je****suis****sur****le****point****d'exhiber**

Lavi caressa le plus sensuellement possible le membre tendu de son amour. Yû soupira de plaisir tout en se mordant la lèvre, d'adorable rougeur ayant prit place sur ses joues habituellement blanches. La rouquin sourit tendrement devant cette vue et accentua ses caresses. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, ponctuées, chacune d'elles, par des gémissements, grognements, et quelques miaulements, un liquide blanchâtre atterrit sur les mains bronzées de Lavi.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore dans un langoureux baiser. Le rouquin regarda Yû dans ses yeux bleus sombres, pour y déceler un quelconque sentiment. Il put y voir traverser de l'amour, un peu de peur, mélanger avec de la passion et du désir. S'inquiétant quand même un peu pour son japonais, Lavi enlaça fort Yû, le serrant en son sein, avant de se redresser entrainant l'autre avec lui.

- « Yû… » Susurra-t-il, « c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Après une hésitation, et un baiser fougueux, Yû enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Lavi.

- « Oui… Je te veux vraiment Lavi. »

Plus que ravi, le rouquin rallongea le japonais sur le lit. Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou tendu d'Yû, avant d'y faire tendrement un suçon. Un soupira traversa la barrière de la bouche du jeune kendoka, alors que Lavi descendit ses lèvres. Maintenant complètement rassuré, ce dernier présenta deux doigts à la bouche d'Yû, qui s'empressa de les humidifier.

_I__told__ya,_

_Imma__hold__ya__down__until__you__'__re__amazed__  
><em>_Give__it__to__ya__til__your__screamin'__my__name_

**Je****te****l'ai****dit****  
><strong>**Je****vais****te****maintenir****à****terre****jusqu'à****ce****que****tu****sois****époustouflé****  
><strong>**Te****donnant****tout****jusqu'à****ce****que****tu****cries****mon****nom**

Cela une fois fait, Lavi attrapa les poignets du japonais avant de les plaquer durement contre le lit. Il laissa échapper un grognement bestial, léchant le suçon fait quelques minutes auparavant. Il rire monta le long de sa gorge, laissant planer ses dents sur la peau de porcelaine qui appartenait au japonais.

Finalement, le rouquin récupéra son bras, avec ses doigts lubrifiés, et les présenta à l'intimité du japonais. Ce dernier respira un grand coup, les yeux fermés, avant de simplement hoché la tête. Geste que Lavi interpréta comme un accord, et pénétra d'un doigt Yû.

Directement, le jeune homme se crispa dans un grognement. Mais après quelques mouvements, le plaisir monta dans son basin, qui se manifesta en un long gémissement sensuel. Dans un sourire pervers, Lavi introduit un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Quelques minutes après, une sorte de miaulement courut aux lèvres du japonais, qui essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir.

_No__escaping__when__I__start__  
><em>_Once__I__'__m__in__I__own__your__heart__  
><em>_There__'__s__no__way__to__ring__the__alarm__  
><em>_So__hold__on__until__it__'__s__over_

**Pas****la****peine****de****s'échapper****lorsque****je****commence****  
><strong>**Une****fois****que****j'y****suis,****je****détiens****aussi****ton****coeur****  
><strong>**Il****n'y****aura****aucun****moyen****de****sonner****le****signal****d'alarme****  
><strong>**Alors****tiens****bon****jusqu'à****ce****que****ce****soit****fini**

Lavi sourit plus franchement, avant de présenter son érection gorger de sang à l'entré la plus secrète du japonais. Il enleva ses doigts, et, sans prévenir, s'enfonça dans le nippon. Ce dernier lâcha un petit crie de douleur, mais Lavi ne s'arrêta pas, et continua à entré dans son corps. Une fois complètement dedans, le rouquin embrassa tendrement Yû sur son front, tentant de faire disparaitre se masque de douleur, et d'apaisé sa respiration saccadé.

Un peu après, Yû sembla se calmer. Essayant le tout, le japonais roula son bassin une première fois, et, accaparé par le plaisir, lâcha un crie, dans lequel Lavi crut y reconnaitre son prénom. Le rouquin prit alors les commandes, et bougea doucement son bassin à son tour, s'enfonçant encore plus dans le japonais. Le deuxième crie qu'il poussa alors excita bien plus Lavi, qui accéléra un peu.

_Oh!__  
><em>_Do__you__know__what__you__got__into__  
><em>_Can__you__handle__what__I__'__m__ '__bout__to__do__  
><em>_'__Cause__it__'__s__about__to__get__rough__for__you__  
><em>_I__'__m__here__For__Your__Entertainment_

**Oh,****sais-tu****dans****quoi****tu****t'embarques****?****  
><strong>**Peux-tu****supporter****ce****que****je****vais****te****faire****?****  
><strong>**Car****il****s'agit****d'être****dur****avec****toi****  
><strong>**Je****suis****là****pour****te****divertir**

Yû ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tout ce que son cerveau arrivait à affiché, et en lettres majuscules, était PLAISIR. La seule chose sur laquelle il arrivait encore à réfléchir. Ce petit mot, son amant le lui faisait retourner dans tout les sens. Les coups de butoirs qu'il envoyait en lui le faisait grimper tout les échelons du plaisir. Lavi accéléra encore, alors qu'Yû se cambra.

Le japonais agrippa alors le cou du rouquin. Il se colla encore plus à lui, hurlant son plaisir* (_note__en__bas__de__page_). Finalement, Lavi jouit violemment en lui. Le dernier roulement de bassin fit vibrer les cordes vocales du japonais plus encore que les autres.

Lavi s'affaissa sur lui quelques secondes, avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se lève. Quant à Yû, dont trop bougé aurait été impossible, se coucha simplement sur le dos. Il sentit un suc lourd et poisseux descendre le long de ses jambes, et lorsque, le plus paresseusement possible, le japonais y porta sa main, il découvrit non pas le sperme de Lavi, mais son propre sang.

Il soupira mais laissa retomber lourdement sa main, sans rien dire. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les bras de Morphée le tiraient doucement vers le sommeil, une chose froide et humide vint glisser sur sa jambe. Yû sursauta avant de vite se calmer, ayant comprit que ce n'était personne d'autre que Lavi qui lavait le sang.

A moitié endormis, le nippon leva les yeux vers le rouquin. Un bâtonnet blanc (O-) ressortait de ses lèvres pulpeuses, et il avait remis un caleçon noir à l'occasion. Une fois le gant de toilette gorgé de sang, jeté sur le lavabo, Lavi se remit dans le lit. Yû se redressa sur ses coudes dans un petit gémissement, et se blottit contre le rouquin, le plus beau et le plus fabuleux des sourires aux lèvres.

Le rouquin en fut assez déstabilisé, puis il afficha le même sourire, comblé. Le nippon l'avait comblé…

Leur vies étaient décidemment parfaite.


End file.
